This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A multiband antenna assembly typically includes multiple antennas to cover and operate at multiple frequency ranges. A printed circuit board (PCB) having radiating antenna elements is a typical component of the multiband antenna assembly. Another typical component of the multiband antenna assembly is an external antenna, such as a vertically extending whip antenna rod or mast. The multiband antenna assembly may be installed or mounted on a vehicle surface, such as the roof, trunk, or hood of the vehicle. The antenna may be connected (e.g., via a coaxial cable, etc.) to one or more electronic devices (e.g., a radio receiver, a touchscreen display, GPS navigation device, cellular phone, etc.) inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle, such that the multiband antenna assembly is operable for transmitting and/or receiving signals to/from the electronic device(s) inside the vehicle.